pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Aino Minako
Aino Minako (Mina Lovecraft In English Dub) is a Character In Planetary Charge Pretty Cure She is Cure Venus '''The Pretty Cure of Venus and is Associated with Love and Beauty She is voiced by '''Shizuka Ito and Kelly Clarkson In the English Dub In Glitter Force Planetary Protectors she is called Miley Love and is voiced by Stephanie Morganstein Appearance Minako has blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, preferring to wear her hair down with a simple white bow. When doing sports, her hair is in a ponytail. As Cure Venus she looks like Sailor Venus but the skirt is more flowy and wavy, and her hair is changed to a lighter blonde with a red ribbon. Personalty Minako is a friendly and athletic teenage girl who likes playing sports and video games. She also likes idols and dreams to become an idol as well. She often calls herself “The Goddess of Love”. Unlike in the original Sailor Moon series, she is more tomboyish, strict and serious and has a brilliant leadership. Relationships Mizuno Ami: Ami is the first friend she made. Ami really admires her very much, and the two appeared to be more than friends, in a romantic way. Hino Rei: Rei is the second friend she made. Minako eventually found out that she was the related cousin of Hino Akane from Smile Pretty Cure!. Kino Makoto: After finding out about her past, Minako decides to adopt Mako as her new sister. Aino Megumi:'The Two appear to share a Bond. In Pretty Cure Colorful Universe it’s Revealed their cousins. She often calls Megumi “Gumi” (Syd In English Dub) '''Artemis:'Artemis is Minako’s Fairy Partner who sometimes calls her “Mina” Etymology Her family name begins with the character meaning "love" (愛), which still indirectly represented the planet of Venus, as Venus was the goddess of love in Roman mythology. Her first name, Minako (美奈子), contains the kanji for "beautiful" (美, mi) and "child" (子, ko), along with 奈 (''na), a phonetic character. Minako's full name means. "Beautiful Child of Love" in Japanese. In the English dub, Minako's name was romanized as Mina. Ironically this is a nickname Artemis sometimes calls her in Japanese versions '''Cure Venus '''refers to the second planet from the Sun often called Earth‘s Twin or the Morning Star Cure Venus '"For Love and Beauty the Soldier of Venus! Cure Venus!" Ai to utsukushi-sa no tame ni kinboshi no senshi! Kyuavu~īnasu! Cure Venus is Minako’s Alter Ego in order to Transform she needs her Henshin Pen. The English Dub changes her Speech to "For Love and Beauty The Guardian of Venus! I'm Cure Venus!" Transformation Minako holds out her transformation pen says her phrase. She then holds it out as her fingernails change color and the symbol of Venus spins on her pen. Minako then creates ribbons that surround her body creating her Leotard the ribbons then explode a small star which creates the bow and brooch. Minako then creates ribbons that surround her arms creating her Gloves. She then creates ribbons that surround her feet creating her shoes. Minako then creates her skirt complete with the Venus Chain. The Symbol of Venus then appears on Minako's Forehead creating her Tiara. She then puts her Transformation Pen into her bag and says her Speech Attacks Crescent Beam is Cure Venus's First Finisher. It's Upgrade is Crescent Beam Shower Venus Love Me Chain is Cure Venus's Second Finisher. In order to use it she needs her Venus Chain. Venus Wink Chain Sword is Cure Venus's Third Finisher. Songs Minako’s Voice Actress Shizuka Ito has performed several Insert songs as her characters Route Venus C’est la Vie A Lovers Game Duets Ai no Senshi 4 Cure Version (with the Other voice actresses of the Cures) Category:Lead Cures Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Orange Cures